


Choose Your Position

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kama Sutra, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: It's Killian's birthday, and he is surrounded by everyone who loves him. He receives a gag gift from someone, but later on, he decides to put it to good use.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Once again, thanks to the OUACS podcast crew for asking me to "do the thing." This one is definitely dedicated to Jenna. Thanks again to my amazing beta, Bianca. I would be nothing without you.

Killian wasn’t used to celebrating his birthday. When you get past a certain age (especially when it was over 300), the years just seem to blend together. But after the constant pleading from both Emma and her family, he finally relented on being thrown his first birthday party in centuries. On this late February evening, Killian sat in a crowded booth at Granny’s with Emma, Dave, Snow, Henry, Belle and her infant son. While the whole of Storybrooke had gathered to celebrate, the people at this table were truly his family.

 

Over the past few months since being awakened from the sleeping curse, Belle and Killian’s friendship has only grown stronger. He even allowed her to stay on the Jolly for quite a bit of time, while she tried to figure out what she wanted to do and how to live her life without Rumpelstiltskin. Killian was even there to assist Belle with the birth of her son, Anthony; and named Killian the godfather, which he could honestly say was one of the best moments of his life.

 

Everyone who Killian cared for was present to celebrate his birthday.

 

“Is it time for cake yet?” Henry asked. The boy was becoming a man fast; at the rate he was growing, he would be taller than Killian within the year.

 

“This is not your birthday, kid,” Emma said, “Besides, he hasn’t even opened his gifts yet.”

 

“Swan, didn’t I tell you that gifts were not required…”

 

“You did, but that doesn’t mean we had listen to you,” she winked.

 

“Remind me again why I put up with your constant insubordination?”

 

Emma jokingly made a face as she pretended to think before answering, “Because you love me?”

 

“Oh yes, thank you for reminding me,” he said, smiling as he dipped his head, kissing her on her cheek. He heard a throat clearing sound from across the booth, no doubt from her father. “So, where are these gifts that you promised?”

 

Emma pushed him out of the booth so that she could exit, walking towards the counter where Granny was conversing with Whale and Tinkerbell. Those two have been seeing quite a lot of each other lately, and seeing as how she was like a younger sister to him, Killian had cautioned Tink about the doctor’s reputation. But just like another blonde he knew, she could definitely take care of herself. Killian watched as Emma interrupted their conversation, leaning over the counter to whisper to Granny. The old woman nodded, heading back into the kitchen. When she re-emerge, she was carrying a rectangular parcel. She lifted it over the counter, and handed it to Emma, then she walked back to the booth. This time Emma didn’t make him get up to slide in, merely just had him slide into the spot she had before, placing the package on his lap. The box was fairly thin, but had a decent amount of heft to it.

 

“This is from Henry and I,” Emma admitted excitedly.

 

Killian used his hook to tear apart the clear tape that held together the flimsy box. As he lifted the lid, he was in awe. Inside lay a red leather jacket, with zippers on the cuff, just like the one he was wearing.

 

Emma leaned into him and said softly, “If you like mine so much, I figured maybe you needed one of you own.”

 

“Aren’t you worried about matching too much, love?” he joked.

 

“Well, we are team. Teams need uniforms!”

 

All he could do was laugh. “You are so beautiful. Thank you.” He looked behind Dave and Snow towards Henry and gave a silent nod in thanks. Dave and Snow then gave him a new waistcoat, one that was midnight blue with black pinstripes. Belle and little Anthony gave him a framed photo of Killian, holding Anthony for the first time. He had been so engrossed in holding his godson, he hadn’t been aware that Emma had taken the photo on her phone. When she showed it to Belle, the new mother wanted it sent to her immediately. She was able to print it off and buy a blue frame that looked like waves, with a ship on the lower right-hand corner. It actually brought tears to his eyes.

 

“Thank you, Belle. It’s perfect, as is my godson.”

 

“If he was so perfect, why won’t he stop being so fussy?” Belle griped, trying to calm Anthony in her arms.

 

“Because he loves his godfather,” he winked. She merely just shook her head. “Thank you all so much for the gifts. Just having you all here means more than anything.”

 

“Did we miss presents?!” Tink yelled as both she and Whale moseyed up the booth.

 

“Only just finished, actually.” Killian showed off all of the gifts he received; Whale wanted to barter for his new jacket, and Tink cried over the photo.

 

“Oh wait! I have a little something for you! I think this actually might be a joint gift for you and Emma,” Whale said, winking at the both of them. He reached inside his jacket, and produced a small parcel wrapped in paper that looked like a treasure map. Still being cautious, he carefully ripped open the paper, and the cover of a book as revealed. It was hardcover, and a deep brown, and the words were in another language, so he was confused as to why the doctor was giving him something foreign. Not only that, there was a very detail depiction of a man and a woman engaged in carnal acts embossed on the cover.

 

“Dr. Whale, what exactly is this? I’ve never seen this tome in any land I’ve ventured to, and I know I would have remembered coming across this...this ‘Kama Sutra.’”

 

The drink that Dave was imbibing was suddenly spraying across the table, dousing both Killian and Emma in a whisky-tinted mist. Snow’s jaw fell, seemingly unable to be put to rights, as well as Belle’s. Henry actually started laughing uncontrollably, his mother glaring at him through reddened cheeks over the fact that her son knew what the book was about. “Killian, just put the book away…” Emma said.

 

“Swan, are you feeling alright? Your cheeks are positively crimson!”

 

“I’m fine...I just don’t think you need to be waving that around in public.”

 

“What is wrong with this ‘Kama Sutra’?” The music had died down from the jukebox, so his statement echoed through the diner, everyone in attendance hearing his statement. Granny was now laughing along with Henry.

 

“Whale, you gave the pirate a sex position book?! You’re going to kill an old woman, making her think like this?”

 

“Keep it in your dress, Granny! You know he’s taken. Just thought maybe you would get a kick out of it is all.” Tink actually slapped him across the arm. She was dealing with second-hand embarrassment.

 

“I’m so sorry, everyone. I had no idea he planned this.” She turned to her date and yelled, “We’re leaving.” Tink grabbed him by the shoulder, dragging him out of the diner.

 

Killian turned back to Emma, curious about his gift. “What did the Widow Lucas mean by ‘sex book,’ Swan?”

 

“Okay….I think I’ve lost my appetite for cake,” Dave exclaimed, crawling out the booth. “Henry, you want to stay with your boring old grandparents and your uncle tonight?”

 

“Yeah...I think that might be a good idea.”

 

Snow began gathering up all of their coats and belongings from the booth. They hastily put on their jackets, saying their quick goodbye to Emma and Killian. Dave shot him back one last look before the three of them exited the diner, leaving Killian still unaware of the contents of the book.

 

“Now that we are alone, are you more comfortable with telling me what this is?”

 

Still embarrassed but wanting to finally give him what he needed, Emma explained, “It’s basically an ancient Indian guide to love and intimacy. But inside there are drawings of couples engaged in some pretty wild—sometimes impossible to replicate—sexual positions.”

 

Killian opened the book, flipping through the pages. The more he looked, the more his tongue flicked out, licking his lips. Emma had to admit the image of him doing so made turned her on, just like it seemed he book was doing to him. After a few minutes of perusing, he closed the book emphatically, slid from the booth, and held his hand out for her to take.

 

“What are you doing?” Emma asked, grabbing onto his hand as he swiftly lifted her up to her feet.

 

Killian brought her into contact with his body, and should already feel the hardness against her thigh. She looked up into his eyes, now dusky blue with heat. “Swan, I think Whale was right: this is definitely a gift to be shared. Plus, while I'm hungry for dessert, I'm now in the mood for something other than cake.” He emphasized his point by reaching down and grabbing a handful of her ass in the tight jeans he loved so much.

 

“Well then I’d say we better take this party back home,” Emma replied in a moan that drove Killian wild.

 

With his book tucked into the pocket inside his jacket, Killian surprised Emma by lifting her up and draping her body over his shoulder. The squeal that escaped her lips simultaneously made him smile and even more hard. “Killian! Put me down!”

“Not a chance, love. Besides, I’ve carried rum barrels that were heavier.”

 

“You can’t walk me back to the house like this!”

 

“Why not? It’s lovely outside. I’d say a little brisk wind might be just what we need to calm the fire, wouldn’t you say?”

 

“I’m not letting you get away with this…”

 

Killian lightly slapped her on the ass, causing her to squeal one again. “I would despair if you didn’t.”

 

It did not take long to reach their house—maybe five minutes at the most. Killian raced up the stairs with his precious cargo in tow, and then carefully removed his hook to open the door. They had a new hook made for him recently so that he always had his key to the house with him, instead of him having to fumble with one. Once inside, he carefully slid Emma from his shoulder, bracing himself from her verbal assault. It didn’t come; instead, he was taken aback by the suddenness of her kiss, her lips attaching to his with the force of a typhoon. He could taste the rum on her tongue as her gained entry (quite easily) into his mouth, and it only fanned the flame burning inside. He loved it when Emma let all of her stress go and was just there in the moment with him, and right now was one of those times.

 

Emma grabbed onto his scruffy jaw and released her lips from his in a loud pop. They both stared at one another in their eyes, hers into his oceanic blues and him into her forest greens. They were always so attune to one another, both very much open books. Right now, it was all either could do to keep the clothes on.

 

“I was never one for the macho show-off thing, but damn…”

 

“You mean how I escorted you back home?” he smirked.

 

“As much as I love you, don’t make it a habit.”

 

“But, you did get to stare at my backside the whole way home…” he whispered, sidling up to her once more.

 

It was Emma’s turn to grab the ass of her significant other, giving it a playful squeeze and teasing spank for good measure. “Of that, I am well aware…”

 

“Mmmmm...mind doing that again, love?”

 

“What? This?” Looking into his eyes, the palm of her hand struck him once more. Once struck, Killian’s head tilted back in pleasure, the veins in his neck bulging out. Emma wanted to lick them… “You like that, babe?” Emma spanked him with her other hand on the other cheek, eliciting a hiss through Killian’s clenched teeth. “Yeah, you do.”

 

“Swan, if you don’t desist this, I will not have the pleasure of perusing my gift…”

 

“You can peruse this…” With a snap of her finger, they were both completely nude. The sight of her porcelain skin, flushed with color, her blush-pink nipples already aching to be touched and her glistening folds, dripping with desire, was almost enough to make him come on the spot. She walked up to him, swaying her hips, enticing him further. As she stood before him, her finger trailed down from the top of his chest, past his stomach, and along with its four companions, grasped his rigid cock.

 

The sound he emitted was inhuman. “My goddess…” he whispered as she started stroking up and down.

 

“I love how hard you get for me…”

 

“Emma, darling, you know I never last as long when you touch me beforehand...I want to be able to explore new possibilities tonight. It is my birthday, after all.” Emma hand paused, and was fully removed seconds later. “Now, when you were removing our clothes, where did you end up putting the book?” Emma pointed behind to the couch. Sure enough, the book sat neatly propped up on the middle of the couch. Killian scooted back to grab the book, and then handed it to Emma. “Ladies first,” he said with a wink.

 

“Always a gentleman,” she replied.

 

“And don’t you ever forget it.”

 

Laughing, Emma opened up the book and searched for something that would be fun to try. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. She turned the book towards Killian. “I think this one could be fun.”

 

“I can already imagine how deep I will be inside you…” he whispered in his husky tone.

 

Just hearing him say those words had Emma rushing to the rug on the floor, next to the fireplace. Killian dropped to his hands and knees, crawling towards Emma on the rug. Emma extended her right leg, but kept her leg close to her body. Killian then positioned himself over her extended leg, and slipped her bent left leg under his arm, but still keeping it close to her body. “You ready, love?” Killian asked.

 

Emma’s hand dipped into her fold, spreading the moisture for easy penetration. “I’m so ready for you.”

 

“Gods above, I love it when you touch yourself…”

 

“I’ll keep going, but I really need you inside me right now, Killian…”

 

He didn’t wait for her to ask again. Killian pushed his hips forward, sliding into her molten heat. The angle this position created allowed him feel every inch of her as he slid in and out, but also kept one hand free to seek out her other pleasure points. While Emma’s fingers were still rubbing her swollen clit, Killian’s finger pinched and rolled Emma’s nipples, causing her to whimper. The speed at which his hips pounded her started off relatively slow, but as the pitch of her cries became higher and higher, the faster he fucked her.

 

“Killian, oh my god...you feel so good...you’re so fucking deep…”

 

“You love how deep I’m buried inside your beautiful cunny, don’t you?”

 

“Yes! God, yes…”

 

Her inner walls were beginning to flutter around his cock, signaling to him that her orgasm was on it’s way. Knowing she was on the verge, the pace of his plundering increased; her screams echoed off the walls of their home. Killian gripped onto her bent leg, fucking her until Emma’s breathing came in short, shallow pants.

 

“Killian...I’m going to come…”

 

“Yes, my darling. Come for me. Come all over my cock. I need to feel you.”

 

“Killian!!!!”

 

A rush of wetness coated his cock as Emma’s wailing reached its apex. He kept fucking her leisurely as she rode out her orgasm. And when she was finally able to speak, she gasped, “Wow...that was amazing.”

 

“I know,” he quipped. She merely rolled her eyes. “So now, I get to choose one.”

 

“You can’t let a girl have a breather?”

 

“I will as I search for one.” Killian removed himself from her body, her lips turning into a frown as the feeling of being empty came back. “I will only be a moment. Then I can ravish you again.” Killian shot back up to standing position, and walked over to the couch to look at the book for himself. And then he sees it, and based on something that happened earlier, he realizes it will be no trouble at all.

 

“I’ve got one, Swan. But I need you to stand.” Ever the gentleman, he held out his hand for her to grasp.

 

Curious as to what he’s chose, she takes his offered hand and is lifted to standing. “So what are we trying now?”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then come here, love.” Killian urged Emma to come as close to him as possible. “I’m going to lift you up, and you are going to wrap your legs around me.”

 

“Killian, I don’t think…”

 

“You do recall how long I was able carry you home, don’t you?”

 

Emma blushed as the memory. “Yes, I do, but…”

 

“I will have no problem plundering your delectable quim while standing.”

 

“God, how is it that you can make me wet just from talking?”

 

Killian’s wandering hands gripped her waist, lifting her up. She took the hint, wrapping her legs around him, aligning herself with his still hard cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. The head of his throbbing member entered her slightly, and from this angle, she could already tell she was going to easily reach her peak. “I want you to feel how different my cock feels when I enter you like this. I can already tell that your sweet, sweet cunt is going to feel bloody incredible like this.” Once the words left his lips, he gripped onto her ass tight as he pushed up inside her to the hilt.

 

“Fuck!” she cried out.

 

Killian leaned in towards her ear, whispering, “Time to plunder.” Grasping onto her ass, Killian lifted her off his cock, her walls sliding over him inch by inch. When it felt as if he would complete come out of her, he slammed her back down, his balls slapping against her ass.

 

“Killian, you feel so good.”

 

“I love how wet I make you, knowing that it’s all my doing. Gods, Emma, I don’t think I’m going to last long like this...you feel so bloody amazing.”

 

The perspiration that each of their bodies were producing was enough to cause their skin to easily slide against each other. “Fuck, I want you to come, babe. I need it…”

 

“Where would you like it?”

 

“Come inside me. Stay in me.”

 

“Swan, I don’t know…” Killian was actually beginning to tire, his knees wobbling as he continued his constant pillaging of his lady love.

 

“Please!”

 

It was the point of no return. He was too far gone to pull out now. “Emma!” With a strangled groan and another pleasure-filled scream, both Killian and Emma came together as one. Killian almost dropped her, but luckily the couch was right behind them, and he sat down, her body now sitting astride his. They sat there for quite some time, allowing their breathing to even out and muscles to relax.

 

It was Emma who broke the silence first. “Happy Birthday, Killian.”

 

He wiped away a sweat-soaked strand of hair from her glistening face and his forehead met hers. “Thank you, my love. But I have one question: why did you allow me to stay inside you?”

 

Blushing, she admitted, “Well, that was your other birthday gift. I know we’ve been talking about it for a while now, and I wanted to do it at the right time, so...I’m off the pill.”

 

Killian’s face lit up. “You mean…?”

 

“Yes, Killian. I want to have a baby.”

 

It was all Killian could do to not break down in tears. This woman had already given him so much: her trust, her faith, her love. And now she wanted to have a family with him. “Emma...I don’t know what to say.”

 

She leaned closer, her lips closing over his in a kiss that felt much like it was the start of something even better. “You don’t have to say anything.”

 

“You are, without question, the best thing that has ever happened to me. And it is only going to get better. And since you decided go off the medication...I believe we have some practicing to do.” He said as he wiggled he eyebrows at her.

 

“You know what? I believe you’re right.”

 

They spent the next few weeks trying out new and different positions from the book. Finally, when Emma announced she was with child, Killian and the rest of the family were over the moon. The following January, Rider Jones was born. If it’s tacky to name a child after the position in which he was conceived, Emma and Killian couldn’t care less.


End file.
